Fluid materials are often applied during a manufacturing process to components of a variety of articles of manufacture. The fluid material may be a sealer, an adhesive, a sound deadener, or the like. Such fluid materials may be applied to increase the structural integrity of the vehicle, seal gaps, or join vehicle panels together.
One problem with the application of fluid material in an automated manufacturing system is that a significant volume of the material may be lost during the application process. Fluid material may be lost because of system purging, misapplication, or overspray. Supply drums must be changed over periodically when nearly empty or after an extended period of non-use that may be caused by a line change over or an interruption in a production schedule. Material remaining in the drum is considered hazardous waste that must be disposed of in accordance with appropriate procedures for handling toxic material. Disposal of reclaimed fluid material may negatively impact the environment and increases overall manufacturing costs.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.